Padrail
"I'm a man of dark evil,once in light. The Lich King Made me this way,so I intend to repay him" -Padrail History Childhood and early life Padrail was born in Northern Lorderon near the end of the Second war. His father,died a month after he was born,when a group of orc scouts sacked the village. Padrail and his mom survived though,and fled to the Capital of Lorderon. There, Padrail meet King Tirans,and although young,Padrail was seen as having great potiental. However, as he was not royalty, Padrail never recieved offical training in swordsmanship unitl he joined the Knights Of the Silverhand. One day when padrail was 15, he and a friend strayed far out into the woods to have fun palying a game but found a pack of trolls, the trolls attacked him and his friend but his friend stayed behind to let Padrail escape. Padrail warned the Guards but when they found the village, Padrail's friend was dead. Seeing his friend dead, Padrail took a guards sword and charged in, killing a Troll instantly. The guards jumped in and helped, but Padrail kept fighting until there was none left. Realizing what he did, Padrail fell into a depression until he was greeted by Uther, who became Padrail's idol. Padrail then trained ot join Uther. Fall to Death At the age of 18,Padrail studied to be a Paladin and when he became one a eyar later,he served under Uther for a few years. He became a Paladin under Arthas forces and fought alongside him during the outbreak of the plague. When Arthas forced his troops to perform the Culling of Stratholme,he was forced to help the Prince,a act which haunted Padrail forever. When Arthas went to Northrend,Padrail stayed behind. Padrail kept away from his friends, tormented by his past actions. Uther came to him, telling him that he could live and make his Sin past by going forward. When Arthas returned, Padrail planned to comfront him,but Arthas immedietly killed his father. Betrayed,Padrail joined with Uther and tried to stop Arthas. Arthas however,easily defeated him in battle. As Padrail laid dieing, Uther appered and battled Arthas, but fell too. Seeing Uther die,Padrail flew into a rage and grabbed his sword and attacked, the attack failed due to his injury and Padrail fell to the ground dead, but not before his attack killed a Abomination next to Arthas. Impressed,Arthas rose him as a Death Knight. As a Death Knight Now a Death Knight,Padrail joined with Arthas's conquest of Quel Thalas and Dalaran. During a attack on the last few Human cities in Lorderon, Padrails mother stepped out. Under the Lich Kings control still, Padrail slayed his mother and continued on. When Arthas headed to Northrend again to merge with the Lich King,Padrail offered to go along, but Arthas refused. Kel Thuzad tasked Padrail with helping defeat the Scarlet Crusade in New Heavenshire. With many other Death Knights,Padrail destroyed the Scarlet base and moved on to Light's Hope Chapel where he was defeated. Darion,himself and the other Death knights were freed by Tirion and Padrail swore vengeance. Personality Padrail tends to act quiet and secretive but is very vocal when it comes to opions. He also is known for harborging no ill towards the Horde and even said that the Alliance should "Stop picking fights with the Horde, its like watching two children fight over a toy". He takes offense to be called anything elated to the Scourge. However,he enjoys working with his Traders and is deeply loyal to them. Current Status As a Death knight,Padrail acts as a agent of the Ebon Blade. During his time in Northrend,he joined the Four Winds Traders,a group of Traders who assisted him along his Journey. He and the Four Winds are currently preparing to do Battle with the Lich King,although witht the rcent death of the Lich King,Zek has kept quiet. Padrail regularly goes to the Four Winds open market and sells food and drinks however. Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Human Category:Alliance